Day 687
'Day 687 '''of Crab Killing lore took place on the Crab Killing page on Wednesday, December 6, 2017. Events Wiki reveal Early in the morning, an admin discovered this Wiki. Femadmin Face Reveal Femadmin posted an image with the caption ''"Femmemin reveal you wanted it here it fucking is". ''Whether the image of Femadmin is actually Femadmin is unclear, with groupie Jack Malone declaring that the image actually showed a man "trying to pass as a woman". Though, Femadmin does have a fleeting resemblance to Annastasia Palaszczuk so perhaps this post also reveals that the Queensland Premier is Femadmin. Later in the day, another admin (presumably WhiteManAdmin) stated that the picture was a face reveal but not of Femadmin. This image is often cited as proof of the One-Admin theory, with that admin being WhiteMaleAdmin. * Groupie Alira Smith presumably an-hero'd after Admin (possibly TurkishAdmin) added a comment saying "That's my girlfriend guys". 687-frdenial.png|Jack Malone denies the face reveal 687-alira.png|"This is your tape" Petition to change Australia's timezone TurkishAdmin, pining for attention from Femadmin, put out a petition to move Australia from its somewhat-geographic timezones closer to the timezone of his native Turkey. Soy's Penis Hurting Juice Admin had a conversation with an unknown person named "Soy" referred to a number of elixirs including "penis hurting juice" Weather The weather in much of Australia's eastern interior was slated to reach an intolerable 40+°C, melting Admin's sandals and dropping him into the sun. The Bed Admin's parents bought a new bed from IKEA which, as the stereotype goes, was missing a part. Instead of contacting IKEA, they had a $90 part delivered but it was the wrong one. This forced admin to go to IKEA to replace the part themselves. PC Police The PC Police declared the rabbit from Zootopia to be not-sexy. Anyone who disagrees will be shot. Floss TurkishAdmin posited that dental floss isn't in the historic record. The other admins rebutted saying that he's never made a funny post, which is a fact. (Sorry, not sorry). ''Have A Nice Day Admin (possibly FemAdmin, though also possibly not) posted a poem that some fans believe gives credence to the one-admin theory by denying FemAdmin's existence. This has raised further questions over who TurkishAdmin was pining for? Was it a catfish? Was TurkishAdmin pulling our leg? Is TurkishAdmin real? How is Crab Killing real if our eyes aren't real? The Pavement Femadmin revealed the existence of a vandalised slab of pavement near their home tagged with "Yeah The Boys", the name of a popular Australian meme page. The hope is one day, someone will do the same. Unfortunately with a verbose name such as Crab killing 1987 murder machines supreme Inc. ''or alternatively ''thispagewillmakeyousadandsowillzuckckckerburger ''or even ''Crab killing 2: the forever hunt, ''this might never happen. Perhaps just ''Crab Killing will have to do. Audience statistics Admin revealed that the audience for ''Crab Killing ''is 18-24 year old males, then tells audience that only intellectuals are allowed. Kickboxing Admin tells the stories of the running kickboxers that passes their house everyday in the afternoon while training at the nearby facility.